I Will See You Soon
by Talkative Monkey
Summary: First Vampire Diaries story ever, but it is my version of As I Lay Dying. Summary sucks, but there is much brotherly love and fluff. Please read and review!


**Hello, it has been such a long time since I actually decided to write a story. Between summer and friends and other goodies, I have almost forgotten that you could write stories on Fanfiction. I actually have been working on a story I haven't put up yet... still some minor changes that need to be made. With this little speech, I admit I am a horrible person. Lol. This is As I lay Dying my way. I know it probably sucks... but it's my first Vampire Diaries story, so don't be too harsh.**

**Enjoi**

* * *

Stefan walked into Damon's room to find a fever induced Damon with Elena beside him. She looked up hopefully and searched his hands for the cure and looked at him confused.

"Klaus didn't follow through," Stefan said as he immediately fixed his eyes on Damon. He fell to his knees right beside Elena as his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I did everything he wanted Elena! And he didn't follow through with the deal." He said as a tear escaped his eye.

"Oh no, are you sure there is nothing Bonnie can do?" Elena asked even though she knew the answer. Then she broke down sobbing.

Stefan turned to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders and said,"Go home Elena," he repeated this until she finally nodded and left. "Hey Damon," he said as Damon opened his icy blue eyes. Damon was about to reply sarcastically but instead turned into a fit of painful coughs. He was still able to smirk at Stefan somehow.

Stefan got into the bed next to Damon and let the tears fall. He brought Damon close to him and cried until he heard his brother.

"Why do you have to be so sadistic sometimes baby bro?"

"It's my fault your gonna die... I couldn't... I should've known that Klaus wouldn't follow through!" He cried roughly into Damon's shoulder. Automatically he hugged Damon tighter.

"You can't save everyone Stef..." he whispered. "I guess Satan decided he couldn't wait any longer for me to come meet him down in Hell." Damon poked at humor, trying to lighten the situation and not show how frightened he actually was. He didn't want Stefan to know that he felt so vulnerable, making him feel human. He had to be strong for Stefan, even if it should be reversed.

Stefan met him with a deep frown to show that he had failed lighten the mood. If it was possible, he made even more depressing. "You're not going to die," Stefan weakly whispered. He was met with a glare that told him _I'm not a retard, idiot. I know I'm going to die._ "Well, you won't go to Hell at least." he stated.

"Ha ha, that... was a good one Stef," Damon cackled lightly, but it still made him cough painfully. A wave of agony came over him and he couldn't help but cry out. He gripped Stefan's hand in a bone crushing grip, which left him exhausted as the agony passed. "Just stake me now Stefan..."

"Damon, I can't do that."

"I'll be dead in... in a...few minutes anyway," Damon said through clenched teeth.

Stefan swallowed pitifully and dramatically and forced out "Well, then every minute counts." He ran his hands through Damon's hair as he bit back tears. He heard from downstairs the door open and thought it must've been Elena or someone else to make him feel worse about the situation.

To say the least, he was shocked at who he saw.

Klaus.

He got off the bed and was about to open his mouth to scream at him when Klaus shook a little bottle in front of his face.

"I decided that I liked _playing_ with you Slavatores' too much to let one die. And Rebekah... never mind." Klaus taunted as he poured the blood into Damon's mouth. He lightly touched Damon's nose before striding over to Stefan.

"I shall be seeing both of you _very _soon my friend. You're welcome," and with that he squeezed Stefan's shoulder painfully and left.

* * *

**Really bad right? Still getting used to writing their personalities. I don't get it! On my computer this story was 2 pages long at minimum and now it is barely a page! So sorry about that. Reviews make me hoppy, and make me want to write better stories!**

**TM**


End file.
